


Newly engaged and on the run

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Daisy Fitzsimmons shipper extraordinaire, F/M, Fluff, Flustered!Fitz, Missing Scene, NoChill!Jemma, Post-S5E06, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: @simmppaa prompted me on Tumblr: "Hi! I was wondering if you have time could you write Fitzsimmons saying fiance for the first time after their engagement."





	Newly engaged and on the run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simmppaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmppaa/gifts).



> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

Carefully, they lower Daisy to the ground in the small room Fitz had pulled them into. Daisy groans in discomfort and Jemma glances worriedly at Fitz, who looks back at her with the same concern. Jemma had noticed how Fitz had guided them down the various corridors with purpose and determination. This room was not a random choice. She bobs her head and he mimics her gesture before pushing himself up to standing and heading for the far end of the room, to do or get what he came here for.

Jemma begins scanning Daisy for injuries, brushing her friend’s hair out of her face, her fingers quickly moving down to Daisy’s arms and legs.

Daisy drops her head back against the wall. “I’m fine, Simmons.”

Jemma looks at Daisy, a stern expression on her face. “You fell down two stories onto concrete. Don’t tell me you’re fine.”

Daisy scoffs, grimacing in pain. “Yeah, well, I’ve been worse.”

Jemma rolls her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

The corner of Daisy’s mouth ticks up. “Yeah, what else is new?”

Jemma can’t help but chuckle, when Fitz quietly clearing his throat catches her attention. She looks over her shoulder and sees him still at the other side of the room, a bundle of clothes in his arms.

She pats Daisy’s leg and stands up, smiling reassuringly at her friend. “Be right back.”

Daisy nods, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

Jemma walks over to Fitz, lifting her chin in the direction of the bundle in his arms. “What’s that?”

Fitz shrugs, stretching out his arms. “Figured you might want to change, so I asked Enoch to stash some clothes for you.”

A smile flashes across Jemma’s face. “Enoch? That’s—?”

“The bald bloke who was with me,” Fitz replies, almost shyly.

Jemma glances down at her tunic before her eyes wander back to the folded up trousers, brown jacket, jumper, boots, and undergarments. She draws in a slow breath, sighing in relief.

“Thank you,” she whispers, taking the pile of clothes from him.

For a moment they gaze at each other, both holding onto the bundle of clothes, both with a smile lingering on their lips. For a moment the world around them disappears.

Then Fitz clears his throat, letting go of the pile, his hand shooting to the back of his neck instead.

“Alright then,” he mutters, before walking past Jemma with quick, nervous steps.

Jemma wrinkles her forehead in confusion, spinning around. “What are you doing?”

Fitz freezes in his steps, but doesn’t turn around. “Umm,” he stammers, “giving you a chance to change?”

Jemma rolls her eyes, scoffing in amusement. “Fitz, you’ve seen me naked plenty of times. You’re my fiancé now. That’s ridiculous. Turn around!”

He slowly pivots on his heels and Jemma can’t help but chuckle when she sees his face lighting up, his eyes wide in amazement.

His voice is nothing more than a quiet whisper. “Say that again.”

Jemma’s lips twitch, her heart thumps loudly in her chest, her breath coming fast and shallow as a heat rushes through her body ignited by the intensity of his eyes.

“You’re my fiancé now,” she repeats, noticing her heart beating even quicker.

His smile grows wider with each step he takes towards her. His eyes are fixed on her, gazing into her soul with love and longing. His breathing is as fast as hers.

Jemma drops the pile of clothes to the floor, resting her hands on his chest instead, while his hands snake around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Say that again,” he pleads, misty-eyed but smiling widely.

Jemma swallows hard, fighting against her own tears of joy. A shaky laugh escapes her lips. “You’re my fiancé now.”

Fitz exhales a breath of relief and it feels like the world around them starts spinning and standing still at the same time. “You’re my fiancée now,” he whispers and Jemma wants to drown in his eyes.

She curls her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling his lips towards hers. He kisses her back, heatedly, urgently, and Jemma notices his fingers fumbling with the closures of her tunic. She laughs against his lips when he rips the tunic open, losing patience with the pesky piece of clothing. He slides the tunic over her shoulders and Jemma moans into his mouth, savoring the sensation of his callused hands on her skin as they glide from her shoulders down her back.

A quiet cough accompanied by an equally quiet “Guys?” causes them to jump apart.

“Ouch,” Fitz exclaims when Jemma accidentally bites his lip in startled surprise. He spins around in shock and Jemma stares past him with a deer-in-headlights expression. She feels a blush creeping up her cheeks and wraps her arms around her half-exposed body, looking apologetically at Daisy.

Fitz nervously scratches the back of his head, his eyes not quite managing to meet Daisy’s. “Oh. Right. You’re here,” he mutters, breathlessly.

A wide grin appears on Daisy’s face and Jemma can’t help but chuckle quietly.

“Yeeeaaaahhhh,” Daisy draws out, nodding in confirmation.

Fitz clears his throat, anxiously tugging on his trousers, his gaze wandering from Daisy to Jemma to the floor and back. “Right,” he mumbles, barely audibly.

Daisy laughs out loud. She tries to push herself to standing, using the wall for support, grimacing in pain. Both Jemma and Fitz rush towards her, helping her up.

“Look, guys, I’m really happy for you,” Daisy says, her voice strained. “It’s about damn time, and I can’t wait to talk color schemes and bridesmaid dresses and all that, and I know there are worse things than watching you two getting it on, but maybe—”

Jemma nods, vigorously. “—save it for later.”

“Yep, keep it in your pants,” Daisy adds, grinning weakly but teasingly at her friends.

Jemma gestures over her shoulder with her thumb. “I’ll get changed.”

Fitz exhales sharply, bobbing his head in agreement. “Yeah, yeah, and I’ll stay here with Daisy.”

“Yes, maybe that’s better.” Jemma laughs, in mild embarrassment.

She turns half-way around to go back to where she’d dropped the clothes, but pauses briefly, leaning closer to Fitz, whispering in his ear (even though she’s fully aware that Daisy will overhear ever word). “You can help me undress another time.”

Fitz’s eyes shoot in her direction, his pupils blown wide and his ears fire-red.

Jemma can’t help but grin mischievously. She holds Fitz’s gaze, one corner of her mouth ticking up seductively.

“Fiancé,” she breathes in his direction and notices his breathing hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> So, technically @simmppaa prompted me "I was wondering if you have time could you write Fitzsimmons saying fiance for the first time after their engagement and maybe Fitz brought rings in the briefcase." But I didn't have a good idea for the second part of that prompt, but [@Lilsciencequeen wrote "I'm Never Leaving You Again" and you might find a ring in there (and she and I have the same headcanon as to what Fitz's engagement ring for Jemma would look like so....)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13287528)


End file.
